


What Now?

by Yorkshire_Pudding



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Afterlife, Anxiety, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, mentions of rape/non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:05:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yorkshire_Pudding/pseuds/Yorkshire_Pudding
Summary: Slowly but surely, the Losers Club end up in the afterlife.





	1. Stan

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks for reading this. Please leave a review and kudos, if you liked it.

When he opened his eyes, the streams of sun, and the all too familiar streets of his hometown hit his eyes. It was different, odd. It had been years since he had entered Derry, if he was honest with himself he had almost entirely forgotten about it. He hadn’t forgotten, not really, but his hometown had always been at the back of his mind, something insignificant. Derry, a place he hadn’t thought about in years, and now he was back.

How had he got back to Derry? Why was he even in Derry?

The last thing he remembered was sitting in his bathtub, his razor in his shaking right hand, his left covered in his own blood, IT written above him on the wall.

What happened?

Stan stretched his hands out in front of him, starting at the sight of his small, callous free hands. What happened?

Stan walked down the familiar street, not really knowing what to do, but accepting it. He was at peace, the turmoil at the news Pennywise had returned was gone. Stan didn’t want to look a gift horse in the mouth.

He continued walking the streets of his childhood, relishing in the happy atmosphere it presented, so unlike the Derry he knew and had grown to resent as a child.

“Stan?” A soft voice called.

He swung his body round, stopping completely when he saw Georgie. Georgie Denbrough, the actual one, not the weird clown version.

“Georgie.” He whispered.

“You’re here.”

“Yes.”

Georgie launched himself at the boy, and Stan sighed, content, as he crouched. He pulled the small boy into his arms and willed himself not to cry. He hadn’t seen the boy in twenty seven years, and it had hurt.

He had missed the kid. Georgie had been an honouree member of the Losers Club, even if sometimes Bill did get annoyed at him. The Losers loved him, and they too felt the loss when he had been taken. They had lost their innocence, all of them breaking slightly, when Georgie was taken.

“Where are we?” Stan asked after a few moments of comfortable silence.  
“The after.”

“After? After life?”

“Yes. When we die we end up here.”

Stan contemplated it, running it through his mind, letting it sink in.

“Okay. So now what? How does this work?”

Georgie shifted slightly.

“Come with me. My Granny will be able to explain it properly.”

“Granny Gladis?” Stan asked.

Georgie nodded, and Stan smiled, remembering the kind old woman who had greeted him when his parents dropped him off at Bill’s. She had often babysat Bill, Eddie, Stan and Richie as young children, having a lot of energy to keep up with them even in her old age. They had all been devastated when she died.

“Come on.” Georgie said, grabbing Stan’s hand and tugging him with him.

Stan followed.

When they finally arrived at the three-story house, he smiled. It wasn’t a house from his childhood, but it had the atmosphere of a Derry home about it.

“Granny!”

“Georgie? Are you okay Honey?”

“Stan’s here!”

There was a clatter from the kitchen as she appeared.

“Stan Uris.”

“Hi.”

She swept him into a hug before ushering him towards the couch, telling him she was going to get some tea for them. She returned a minute later with a pot of tea and some apple juice for Georgie who grabbed it excitedly.

“So, Stan, when did you get here?”

“Not too long ago. Georgie found me pretty much immediately.”

“They told me where to go.” Georgie commented.

“They?” Stan asked.

“Some sort of deity, at least that’s what everyone assumes, there’s no guarantee.”

“How do they work?”

“If a loved one is going to die, they often tell you where to find them. They choose what age you go back to, the books say it is the age you were happiest at, they also take you back to the place you were happiest at. Some people go back to their hometown, some go other places. It depends.”

Stan nodded.

“I stayed in Derry, I had nowhere else I really knew.” Georgie told him, matter-of-factly.

“I guess I was happiest in Derry then.”

“Must have been.”

“So, we end up in the After, and then what?”

“Well, you end up in the After, and you live like normal, well relatively normal.”

“In what way?”

“People still and drink, but it’s rare they actually have to do so.” Georgie told him.

“Rare? What do you mean?”

“Technically we don’t have to eat and drink, but some people do it for pleasure, sometimes people can’t kick the habit of doing so.” Gladys told him.

“What about sleeping?”

“Sleeping’s a different matter. We do have to sleep. It’s kind of the only time we get ill is if we don’t do it.”

Stan looked over at Georgie who was nodding along with what Gladys was saying.

“Ill in what way?”

“Well, they tend to pass out and the… spirit I guess, tries to catch up missing hours by taking the amount of days you didn’t sleep for. So for example you’d go in to something resembling a coma if you didn’t sleep for two days and that coma would last for the two days you didn’t sleep for. Do you understand what I mean?”

Stan nodded.

“How does it decide when you pass out?”

“It depends. Normally when I’ve seen it happen it is when someone decides to rest for a bit after they’ve been awake for so long, or if they are pushed to rest.”

“So I imagine tiredness doesn’t impact people in the same way.”

“Not really but it’s important not to get caught up in that.”

“There’s lots of fun things to do here.” Georgie told him, changing the subject slightly.

“Like what?”

“Anything really. Anything you want appears, sometimes before you even know it yourself. Like say you want a book that you don’t have, if you think about it, it will appear before you.”

“That’s amazing.”

“Yeah technological advances are different here too. Any time a prototype of something is thought up on Earth it appears here. For example at the moment someone is trying to make a mobile phone now, so mobile phones exist here.” Granny Gladys told him.

“That’s amazing.”

“It really is.” Georgie agreed.

“So where do I live? My parents haven’t died, and there’s no guarantee they’d end up here right? I don’t have any other family that lived in Derry. At least I don’t think so.”

“You’ll be staying here Son. Don’t worry. The house has the ability to expand.”

“That’s… weird. But thank you.”

“Sometimes things here are difficult to understand, but you learn to go with the flow. You learn to cope with everything too.” She said giving him a look.

Stan understood, she wanted to talk with him when Georgie wasn’t present. He understood that. If he had kids, he wouldn’t have wanted them to really know about how he did. He didn’t want to know how she knew. Had someone warned him? Had They? Or was it really that obvious?

“Thank you…”

“Call me Granny.”

“Thank you, Granny.”

“You’re welcome. Now Georgie, why don’t you show Stan to one of the guest rooms. I’m going to make some dinner. I’ll call you down when it’s ready.”

“Okay Granny.”

The two walked upstairs, as Georgie explained the whole room situation to him.

“When we open the door, it will appear exactly as you want it.”

Stan had no idea how he wanted his room. He doubted it would be the same as when he was a child, but there was no chance it was going to be as Patricia had put it. He loved Patty, but her decoration skills left something to be desired. He loved enough not to really care, loved her enough to let her have her way.

“This one is yours now. I’m in the room opposite.” Georgie told him.

Stan nodded, turning the doorknob, letting the door swing open silently.

The room was a soft mint green, a double bed situated against the far wall in the middle. There was a large white wardrobe, a desk, a full bookshelf, a full-length mirror against one wall, a stack of board games and vinyls on another shelf. On a small table sat a record player.

It was neat. It was perfect.

“Woah.”

“Yeah. This is amazing.”

The two boys walked in to the room, taking their shoes off, Georgie knowing Stan wouldn’t be fully comfortable with any mud making its way in to his room, no matter how clean their shoes were. Georgie sat on the chair at the desk, watching quietly as Stan made his way around the room, carefully observing every aspect of it.

There was a range of books on the shelves, ranging from books on psychology to book on cooking, to random fictional books he had enjoyed as a boy. Stan was glad to note that a full shelf was dedicated to birds and bird watching. He hadn’t had chance to do much of it since he was a teenager, maybe once or twice a year tops. He’d been busy with work, and if not he spent a lot of time with his wife. He had tried taking her with him once. She had been way too talkative. They’d given up and gone to get lunch instead.

The wardrobe was full of soft comfortable clothes that Stan remembered liking as a boy, but also a few suits he definitely remembered having as an adult, smaller, but the same otherwise. Inside the wardrobe there was five drawers, one with under garments, one with toiletries, one with art supplies, one with comics and the final drawer contained two pairs of binoculars and a few different types of bird whistles.

Stan smiled.

Lined up against the back of the wardrobe floor was five pair of shoes, ranging from smart to practical. Each were tucked neatly, laces tucked inside, left right, left right.

“It’s perfect.”

“Good. It reminds me of how I remembered you.” Georgie commented.

Stan raised an eyebrow.

“I remembered you guys, of course I did. It was hard at first, but I’ve matured. Mentally that is. I won’t get any older.”

“You’ve matured?”

“Yeah. Physically I still have the same needs I did when I was six. I still have my baby teeth, sometimes I have to take naps, that kind of stuff, but mentally I’m different. I’ve been educated, it’s a recommendation for anyone who dies young, well before eighteen I guess. You get made to finish school.”

“Wait there’s a school here?”

“Yeah but it’s not the same as I expect schools on Earth would be, not really. They’re clean and nice. No bullies.”

“That’s good.”

“The classes are always odd, they range so much in size but also in age. When I finished my final year people in the class ranged from about eighteen all the way up to four or five.”

“Wow.”

“You won’t have to do school seeing as you are technically…what forty?”

“Yeah.”

“Old.”

“Thanks Kid.”

The two laughed.

“Do people work?” Stan asked when the laughter died out.

“Yes, but people don’t get paid. People can choose to work, they don’t have to. Some people like the routine of it.”

“Does your Granny work?”

“Yeah, she works at a pet centre over at the far side of town.”

Stan had forgotten that existed.

“GUYS DINNER!”

“COMING!” Georgie shouted, before practically launching himself out of the room and down the stairs as Stan followed behind him chuckling quietly.

They ate with comfortable conversation, Georgie telling Stan about all of the friends he had in the afterlife, and how he had found his Granny when he had first arrived. He had barely remembered her, he had only been three when she had died of a heart attack. They were happy though.

They played monopoly afterwards, which Stan won. It was weird seeing Georgie manage money however. Stan wasn’t used to seeing a six-year-old be able to count so well. It would take him a while to get used to, but it wasn’t a daunting prospect. He found comfort in that. He was going to be happy where he was, he knew it, even if he didn’t quite understand how. He did let himself be sad, knowing that perhaps Patty wouldn’t end up with him, only having lived in Derry for a short while herself, but Gladys had explained how people could move about, travel, but how they were always drawn back to where they belonged. They could travel but they would only really feel at home in their home. Their decided homes.

At around eight Georgie retired to bed, and Gladys made some more tea as her and Stan settled on the sofas in the living room.

“Suicide?” She asked, broaching the topic Stan didn’t really want to speak about.

He nodded.

She understood his hesitation to speak on it, and thankfully didn’t ask him how he had done it.

“There’s counselling services here if you need them. It’s more of a thing to talk about the stuff you couldn’t share on Earth.”

“Oh.”

“You don’t have to go obviously. I’ve got a card for them somewhere, I’ll give it to you later.”

“Can you wish things that you can’t find to you?”

“Yes. I prefer the old-fashioned way myself though.”

“I probably would as well.”

“I thought you would.”

Stan sipped at the sugary tea thoughtfully.

“Is there a way of seeing what’s happening, you know…”

“Back on Earth?”

“Yes.”

“There is. The observation decks. Basically they let you see what people are currently doing on Earth. Technically you can rewind about a week or so.”

“And they can show you what’s happening?”

“Yes. I wouldn’t go see them too soon though Stanley. They’re fighting that clown.” Her fists clenched as she mentioned it.

“Ah.”

“Yeah. I know about Pennywise. They’ll defeat it though. I know they will.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, I’m sure of it.”

“Good. No one else should suffer. Enough people have died.”

“That they have. Hundreds of people appear here every twenty-seven years from what I’ve been told and what I’ve seen.”

“What you’ve seen? Technically you’ve only been here for two of the twenty-seven-year increments. Three years after you died, and thirty years after.”

“I’ve experienced those two, yes, but there are records of when people arrive. They’re open to the public, it makes it easier for people to unite I guess. They’re worldly I guess. You can look up particular names or particular places or dates for example, and it will tell you where that person is, or how many people are in a certain place, or how many people died in that place and in what year.”  
“Woah. How come you looked all of this up?”

“When Georgie arrived, I looked it up when he was at school. He settled in quite well which was helpful. Yeah that Clown has caused so much pain for Derry.”

“It has, Derry could have been nice if it hadn’t been for the clown and the hold it had over the town.”

“It was terrible. It’s been hard watching the clown have its grip on everyone in the town. There was nothing I could do but sit helpless. Watching you kids go into the sewers trying to find poor Georgie. Poor Billy…”

“He was lost without Georgie.”

“They were very close as kids, and his parents, his goddamn parents didn’t help. The anger, the neglect, by God if I ever see them again they’ll feel my wrath. The poor boy was suffering, and I know they were too, but they acted as if they lost both of their sons at once.”

Stan nodded.

Gladys and Stan continued talking for another few hours before Stan excused himself for bed. He completed his usual routine, brushing his teeth and washing his face, before getting into bed and collapsing into the soft white silk sheets. It had been a long day, who knew how long the next day would feel.

With that he fell asleep.


	2. Eddie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie ends up in the After and reveals everything to Stan, Georgie and Gladis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey sorry that this took me so long to upload the second chapter, I have been really busy. I think this story will end up being seven or eight chapters but it may be longer, it depends on how it works out as I only have up until chapter four written.
> 
> Please read and review, I really appreciate it.
> 
> If you have any ideas for stories (probably one shots) you'd like me to write, let me know, and as long as it is something I am comfortable writing, I will do so.
> 
> Thanks
> 
> Kay x

Stan had been in the After for a week when he was forced away from the table he was sat at. They were speaking to him, repeating the same name over and over again.

Eddie. Eddie. Eddie.

“Stan? Where are you going?” Georgie called after him.

“Eddie.” He responded as he put his shoes on and left the house. He had no idea where he was going, They were leading him to where he needed to go.

Stan shook when he was led outside of where the house Neilbolt Street should have been. It wasn’t there in the improved After version of Derry, but Stan knew its placement like the back of his hand. He couldn’t forget it. Ever.

“Eddie!” Stan cried.

There was no way he could forget twelve/thirteen-year-old Eddie. His hair was slicked back with grease as his Mom had told him was the cleanest way. He wore his red shorts with the rainbow patch on the pocket, with a soft pink polo t-shirt.

Eddie spun on his heel.

“Stan!”

The two ran to each other hugging, both crying.

Eddie had been one of his best friends, and he had forgotten him. How could he have forgotten one of his best friends? Before getting to the After he had forgotten his friends from childhood, Patty had found it weird that he couldn't recall his childhood at all, but that hadn't been true. He couldn't remember his friends, not really, but what he could remember, he pushed away, bad memories of a summer when he was around thirteen vaguely haunted him, and he repressed them, not wanting to know.

“Where are we?” Eddie asked as they pulled apart.

“The After. You’re-”

“Dead. I know, I remember.”

Eddie glanced down at his right arm, sighing with relief when he saw it, tears still running silently down his face.

“What happened?”

“We went into the sewers to defeat it, and It got me.” He said as he started sobbing.

“Damn.”

“I know. It bit my arm off and I bled out, Richie- I…” Eddie sobbed.

Stan took him into his arms again, rocking his small friend. As he comforted his friend, he ran his eyes across him. He looked exactly as how Stan remembered him best. He was Eddie pure and simple.

“I’m sorry. I’m glad to see you, it’s just I was going to tell Richie, I was finally going to tell him…”

Stan understood, any of the Losers, excluding Richie himself would have.

“You loved him.”

“I did. I wish I’d been brave enough to tell him as a teen. I could never do it though.”

“Keep talking but follow me, I think I know where you’ll be staying.”

“I could never do it. I was too scared, I was always too scared of everything.”

“You are one of the bravest people I know Eddie, but people are so judging, it’s difficult.”

“I got married Stan.”

Stan’s eyes widened. He hadn’t known that, then again he knew very little about many of the other Losers lives apart from Bill. Gladys and Georgie had regularly checked up on Bill and had told him everything.

“You got married? What was he called?”

“She.” Eddie whispered, ashamed.

“She?”

“I didn’t have a choice.” He told him, a sob escaping him as he spoke.

“What happened?”

“She- she made me. I didn’t want to.”

“Eddie, please? What happened?”

“When we moved to New York, this woman Myra, well she wouldn’t leave me alone, she was the daughter of one of my Mom’s friends. She was exactly like my Mother.”

Stan groaned. He could tell where this tale was going. Sonia Kaspbrak had always been possessive over her son, manipulating him with crocodile tears so he would do whatever she wanted him to do. If this woman, Myra was really like her, well he was sure Sonia would have pushed for that relationship.

“She forced you to be with the woman?”

“I didn’t want to. I didn’t love her. She was so like my Mom and I hated it. I didn’t want to have to take my pills, but I was made to. She made me take a ton of pills and- do…”

Stan didn’t need for Eddie to say it, not really.

“You did things you didn’t want to, didn’t you?”

It wasn’t really a question.

“Yes. It made me hate myself Stan. I hated myself so much. I didn’t love Myra but I couldn’t divorce her, not with my Mom there, and when my Mom died…. when my Mom died I didn’t know what to do! I couldn’t kick Myra out, she had no friends or family, she had nowhere to go.”

“Oh Eddie.”

“I hated it Stan. I hated it so much. I’m kind of glad I’m dead. I don’t have to go back to her. No one can make me see her again…OH MY GOD.”

“What?! Eddie?!”

“Sorry. Is my Mom here?”

“I’ve not seen her.”

“I don’t want to go back to her, not again, please don’t make me.”

Eddie’s body was shaking, Stan was sure if it was physically possible for Eddie to pass out, he would have.

“Get on my back Eddie.”

Eddie stopped. It was unlike Stan to really initiate contact with other people, but it had been over twenty years since they had hung out together properly. Stan might have changed.

“Are you sure?”

“Of course. Eddie, you know I’m always going to be here for you. I’d never, never, let her take you back. I’ve not seen her here, but after what I’ve been told they wouldn’t let her near you.”

“They?”

“The deity things or whatever they are that are here.”

“They rule here?”

“Kind of. They make things run smoothly, they are transcendent of here though. I think at least. I’ve only been here a week.”

Eddie clambered onto his back as he spoke.

“Where are we going anyway?”

“Back to where I live with Georgie and Granny Gladys.”

“Oooh! I’ve missed those two.”

“I had as well. Georgie still looks six, but he is so much older in attitude now. It’s strange, I’m still getting used to it.”

“That sounds…weird. Yeah, weird.”

“It is, but he’s the same really.”

They caught up on their way back to Stan’s new home, Stan telling Eddie about his wife and his job in Atlanta. Eddie hung onto every word he said, glad that his friend had lived a happy life, even if he himself hadn’t.

Stan noticed Eddie was still shaking, so he carried him piggyback style up the stairs and into the house, before carefully placing him onto the sofa.

“EDDIE!” Georgie shouted, barrelling into Eddie.

“Hey Georgie.”

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too kid.”

Gladys looked at Stan, sharing a look. Gladys was good at reading people, she knew something was wrong with Eddie, but it seemed as if she was aware he wasn’t going to talk about it anytime soon. Not with her at least.

Stan had taken up her offer and was getting counselling, it was clear she was hoping that Eddie would do the same. Stan had to agree with her.

“Eddie, how about you go and rest for a bit before you ask questions?” Gladys suggested.

Eddie nodded.

“Georgie how about you stay with me and we’ll bake some cookies for when Eddie wakes up.”

“Okay.”

Stan carried his friend upstairs and took him to a room on the left of Stan which changed to be the perfect room for Eddie.

Stan barely paid attention to it, placing Eddie in the bed and smoothing back his hair. He looked weak and exhausted, unlike the ball of energy and anger Eddie had really been at that age.

“Don’t leave, not until I fall asleep, okay?”

“Of course.”

Eddie closed his eyes, burying himself under the covers as Stan took a seat on a chair beside the bed. Stan’s eyes darted around the room, taking in the dusty pink walls and the photos of the Losers that covered them.

Eddie was happiest with them.

The layout was rather similar to Stan’s, but he had no idea what in Eddie’s drawers and wardrobe. He didn’t want to snoop, he’d probably see in the future anyway.

It didn’t take long for Eddie to fall asleep, leaving Stan to slip from the room quietly, joining Georgie and Gladys downstairs.

“What happened to him?”

“His arm got bit off by the clown.”

“Twinsies!” Georgie cried excitedly.

Stan and Gladys shook their heads.

“That you are Kid, but Eddie is sleeping right now, so we should probably be quiet. He seems tired.”

“He looks ill.” Georgie whispered confused.

“He’s not ill, not physically at least.”

“What happened to him?” Georgie asked.

“Bad things.”

Georgie scowled. They knew he was older technically and that he would be fine to be able to hear everything they needed to say, but he was still a child at heart, and he had somehow kept his innocence and neither of them wanted to take that from him.

“I get why you won’t tell me.” He finally admitted.

“It’s for the best.” Gladys told him.

“I agree really, it’s just… I don’t like being out of the loop all the time.”

“Sorry Georgie.”

“It’s fine. Eddie will be okay though, right?”

“I’m sure in time he will be.”

Once the three of them had finished making cookies, Georgie decided to go for a nap and Gladys and Stan took tea at the table once again.

“What happened to him?”

Stan paused, unsure. He wasn’t sure if he should have told Gladys, but he needed someone else there for his friend. Eddie needed help, both of them did.

“His Mom made him marry.”

“Oh.”

“A woman.”

“OH.”

“Yeah, someone exactly like her, so…”

“So, he didn’t manage to escape the controlling manipulation then?”

“No. It’s worse though.”

“Worse how?” She whispered, dreading the answer.

“From what I can gather, she forced herself onto Eddie.”

“Mother Mary.” Gladys whispered.

“She’s large from what he’s told me, and he’s always been small and slim.”

“Meaning he couldn’t defend himself from her.”

“No but imagine if he had tried, think of what his Mother would do.”

“Oh, that poor poor poor boy.”

“He always wanted to escape his Mother, he tried so much once he realised his pills were fake and didn’t do anything physically. He tried so hard to escape, there was a time when he was fourteen where he would do anything to try and rebel against his Mother. He barely slept, wanting to spite the fact she always made him wake early and go to bed early.”

“But surely he knew that it was unhealthy?”

“Oh he did, but he craved freedom, and he couldn’t get it at home. She’d physically force him to take his pills.”

“Physically force him?”

“She’d force pills down his throat, choking him if he wouldn’t take them normally. He didn’t have the choice. He couldn’t defend himself from her either.”

“Jesus.”

“His sleep was all he could control really. He wouldn’t sleep and he’d be barely alive during class. He’d fall asleep at lunch, not eating because of it, and we’d go to the Barrens, and Richie would let him curl up against him, holding him and making sure everyone was, ironically enough, quiet.”

“Unlike Richie.”

“Yeah he loved Eddie. Every movie night Richie and Eddie would be curled up together on a sofa. They were made for each other, they’d have probably done something about it if it hadn’t been for Sonia Kaspbrak.”

“I detest that woman. I did when I was alive as well.”

“We all did. Anyway, it wasn’t until Eddie physically collapsed and we had to drag him to the nurse that we managed to get Eddie to stop trying to rebel against his Mom in unhealthy ways. We had to take him to the nurse. She said he was malnourished and beyond exhausted.”

Gladys clenched her fists.

“Eddie’s asthma as a kid?”

“Fake. It was really bad anxiety. We found out later, but there wasn’t anything we could really do. The inhaler worked so we made sure he continued to use it.”

“Is Sonia Kaspbrak dead?”

“Yes. She won’t be able to get to Eddie though. I’m sure of it.”

“Over my dead body.”

“Mine too. Eddie shouldn’t have to deal with her anymore.”

“She’s probably with Eddie’s Father somewhere.”

“Oh yeah. I kind of forgot that Eddie even had a Father, as weird as that sounds.”

“I understand why though. You were kids when he died, very young kids. You wouldn’t remember him.”

“Were you alive when he died?”

“Yeah, he was what, four when you died? I remember him though, a pleasant, lovely man. It was hard for Sonia when he died, but it did turn her into a monster.”

“I hate her.”

“Me too Stan, me too.”


End file.
